Harry Potter A-Z
by PuffPower
Summary: I got the idea from Historybuff1536. I chose a character, took every letter and wrote a few sentences to summarize the word associated with the letter. Enjoy! *ON HIATUS*
1. Harry

**Harry Potter**

_Acceptance_

Fred's death is common acceptance now. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

_Beautiful_

Your little girl's face is one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen.

_Crab_

The kitchen never did fully recover from the time you tried to cook crab.

_Dream_

You nearly choked when Albus told you about his dream of marrying someone.

_End_

When the end comes, you are at peace. You will see Ginny soon.

_Floo powder_

Because after all these years, you **still** manage to break your glasses falling out of the fireplace after using floo powder.

_Grass_

The feeling of the grass tickling your arms and legs as you kissed Ginny for the first time in months will never leave you.

_Heat_

The heat of her body pressing against yours fills you with warmth to your stomach.

_Imperfections_

Because even with all your imperfections, physical and mental, Ginny still finds a way to love you.

_Jelly_

Ginny had better not ask you at 2 o'clock to get her a jelly cup from the store again.

_Kids_

With three kids running around the house, you've almost forgotten what it's like to have some quiet.

_Language_

You'll never forget what Ginny did to James the first (and last) time he used foul language in front of her.

_Marry_

Finally you plucked up the courage to propose to Ginny. Some Gryffindor you are. But marrying her is worth all the trouble.

_Nargles_

After all this time, you** still** have no idea what nargles are.

_Opponent_

Finally, there is no opponent to face. Besides a beautiful girl who is very upset with you, of course. And the slap marks on your face.

_Pregnant_

Your head still hurts from where it hit the floor after Ginny told you she was pregnant.

_Quaffle_

You never knew a Quaffle could cause so much damage - at least not until you went to St. Mungo's with a broken nose after playing with the Weasleys.

_Red_

You may not have red hair, but you are always a part of the family.

_Sound_

Nothing scared you more than the sound of Ginny's screams as you held her hand in her hospital room. But nothing was more beautiful than the sound of James's first cry.

_Trust_

When Ginny decided she could trust you again, it was the best day of your life.

_Uncle_

You told Ginny your uncle wouldn't be pleased to see you again. But you didn't expect him to scream shrilly and slam the door in your faces.

_Victory_

Your greatest victory is not defeating Voldemort; it is holding each of your children after they were born, healthy and beautiful.

_White_

The sight of Ginny in that white dress and veil, blushing prettily, almost made you swoon.

_Xenodochial_

You are absolutely certain Ron will never be xenodochial to you again after he caught you and Ginny doing...that.

_Yellow_

She looked so radiant in that yellow dress that you couldn't help but make love to her right there and then.

_Zigzag_

When you think she'll take you one way, Ginny takes you the other, zigzagging around with your love.

**A/N: My goodness, it took me ****_forever_**** to find an x word! Hope you enjoyed it, Ginny is next.**


	2. Ginny

**Ginny Potter, neé Weasley**

_Absolutely_

You absolutely, undeniably knew Harry would come back, whether that May or in 20 years.

_Broken_

You thought your heart had broken when he told you he couldn't be with you anymore.

_Crash_

Your heart nearly stopped when they told you there might be complications with the birth because of the crash. This was all Harry's fault! What the hell was wrong with Apparating?

_Diamond_

The green diamond in your wedding ring matches Harry's eyes exactly.

_Energized_

You felt strangely energized when you told Harry the baby was coming.

_Food_

You never can cook enough food when Ron comes over.

_Give_

You had to give a lot to get where you are now. But as you look at your family, you know it was worth it.

_Hurt_

You know it must have hurt when you slapped him. But he deserved it for hurting you.

_Insecure_

You never thought you were insecure; that is, until you started criticising yourself for being less pretty than the other girls. Harry was the reason. Maybe you should have slapped him harder...

_Just_

Maybe it wasn't just to blame Harry for you being in labour. It was half your fault anyway.

_Knickers_

You actually did fear for Harry's life when Ron found your knickers at his house.

_Laugh_

Lily's laugh is contagious; once she starts, everyone can't help but join in.

_Mrs_

You always dreamed of the day you would be Mrs Harry Potter. The wait has been worth it.

_Nightmares_

You are there to comfort one another when you awake in the dead of the night. Whether you have seen Tom forcing you to write horrible things on the wall, or Harry has seen the deaths of his loved ones, you are always together for the nightmares.

_Olives_

Sorry, Harry. But you NEED olives. As in now.

_Picture_

The picture Albus drew after sex-ed was very...interesting.

_Quidditch_

You almost swore at the Healer when she told you that you couldn't play Quidditch until the baby was born.

_Run_

Sometimes, all you want to do is run away. But then Harry's arms are around you, and you forget the whole thing.

_Stop_

You never tell Harry to stop. You never know if there's time or not.

_Train station_

Proposing to you at the train station, at the precise place where your eyes met for the first time, was the most romantic thing Harry ever did for you.

_Underneath_

You could almost see Harry's mouth water when he saw your lingerie underneath your gown.

_Vest_

The vest Harry wore when he came to visit you at Hogwarts was sooo sexy...it couldn't hurt to skip class just this one time...

_Walls_

You **told** Harry that if he let James write on the walls, it would turn into something bad. Now look at what he's done!

_Xanthippe_

Some who don't know you think you are a xanthippe. But Harry knew who you were from the beginning.

_Yesterday_

It seems like only yesterday you were seventeen; but now, as you slip into darkness, you know you will be young once more.

_Zoom_

Your life seems to zoom by. When you look at Harry, you want time to stop so you can be with him forever.


End file.
